


Protection Racket

by chase_acow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vee relationship, out of order narration, trading sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: "Is this body mine? Is it worth protecting?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Protection Racket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



> if you need more info about the dub-con elements pls see the end notes

The mattress dipped under his body, and Sam reached for his weapon before he’d shaken off his bad dreams. He had his finger on the trigger, gun safety having been sacrificed a long time ago, before the smell of cheap shampoo registered and he relaxed. Anyone here to kill him would smell better than him, there was no doubt in his mind. Setting the gun down again in the little hollow between his floor mattress and the box that worked as a laughable night stand, he blinked his eyes open.

Neon lights from outside found their way in through every crack giving Sam just enough light to see his visitor sitting up on his knees. The hair would eventually need a trim, but it was long enough to pull back in a ponytail. The clothes looked clean, they were _Sam’s_ , but at least there weren’t any suspicious stains on them. At first the expression was that of an vacant puppet, but when Bucky cut his eyes to the side Sam could tell he was mostly at home.

“I thought it was Steve’s night?” Sam asked quietly, stifling a yawn in the middle so his voice barely slurred in the middle.

“He’s restless, keeps dreaming of his mother,” Bucky answered just as quietly. “Sometimes he even sounds happy. I don’t know whether to wake him or not.”

“Yeah it’s a toss up, you gonna settle down?” Sam asked, flipping back the flimsy blanket as he gave in to a shiver. Whoever owned the building they were squatting in hadn’t left the heat on while they vacationed.

“I think so, you want me to do something?” Bucky asked, flattening his hand on Sam’s stomach while his fingers twisted under the elastic of Sam’s briefs.

“Just keep me warm Barnes, that’s worth the price of admission tonight,” Sam said, pulling Bucky down and curling around his back. Super soldiers ran hot, but he’d always slept better with someone to curl around.

The fight with the Hydra squad was shorter than the series of connected bus rides Steve made them take to get back to Bucky. Sam was nursing some bruises, but mostly his aggravation over missing Rumlow _again_ burned more. They’d been aware of Hydra in the area, but hadn’t expected the ambush at the end of an already long day. He was just glad he’d talked Steve out of making an immediate run for it so he could grab a shower, a shave, and some shut eye.

He made it through the first two. Leaving the steamy bathroom with a short rough towel wrapped around his hips, Sam was slammed, albeit slightly more gently than the earlier fight, into yet another wall. Sam let out a grunt and grabbed Bucky around his upper arms. “Something on your mind, Barnes?” he asked, willing his heart out of his throat and back into his chest.

“Wanted to show my appreciation,” Bucky said, softening the hold he had on Sam’s waist. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against Sam’s newly smoothed cheek. “Let me.”

It wasn’t a question as Bucky immediately sank to his knees there in the hallway and ducked his head under the towel. Sam hissed at the sudden reversal on his intention to fall face first into his bed. Bucky’s mouth felt like a furnace, even after the warmth of the shower, and not being able to see what was going on under there made his stomach flutter as he took what Bucky offered. He’d managed to turn Bucky away a couple of times since the live-in blow jobs started and each time somehow _he_ felt like the asshole.

“Fuck my life,” he muttered, banging his head against the wall. It felt good, and that was the problem. Across the hall, Steve opened his door, took one look at them, and turned pink before retreating to his bedroom again. Already knowing what made Sam tick, Bucky wasted no time putting his talented tongue to use. Sam came before he could fight it off, spilling down Bucky’s willing throat.

Bucky stood, but before he could go, Sam reached out and snagged him by the hoodie to draw him back. “Stay with me, just a second,” Sam said, words quiet in the silence of the house. He didn’t try to hold Bucky but enjoyed the feeling of the other man pressed against him while his heart-rate steadied. “Thanks man.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Bucky said, his whiskers prickly against Sam’s neck. “This is what I do for you both.”

“I’m still gonna thank you,” Sam said, giving Bucky’s butt a friendly pat before they went their separate ways. 

Bucky’s knees squeaked against the linoleum floor as his head bobbed over Steve’s lap. Something licked down Sam’s belly, but he wasn’t in any state to sort out the desire, revulsion, and jealousy. Instead, squatted down in front of the mini-fridge to pull out last night’s leftovers for breakfast. Cold noodles wasn’t his idea of a good time, but his stomach felt like it’d already wrapped itself around his spine.

He pressed a hand to his dick, willing it to ignore the sounds behind him. Grabbing a fork, Sam retreated back to his bedroom to eat, texting Natasha as he swallowed down cold lumps. After the Triskelion, the international community couldn’t start fighting each other fast enough over who got to prosecute the Winter Soldier. They’d been on the run since Sam had helped Steve limp home after the hospital and found Barnes curled up on the back stoop. Steve wasn’t willing to let any government get their hands on his bff until he had some assurances to fairness. 

Sam went where Steve went.

Raised voices spilled out into the alley as Sam finished his grocery run and returned to the shuttered nightclub. He never thought he’d be so happy to see the posters for a failed health inspection until he’d seen it paired with the safety code violations. They figured they had it to themselves for about a week before the courts and construction crew figured it out.

Of course that wouldn’t help them if in the end someone got spooked from a bunch of yelling and called the cops.

Sam slipped in the back door to the kitchen and set his bags down before going quickly to find his two idiot super soldiers. By the time he got there, Steve was still obviously hot, but Barnes had slid the other way, frosty in his determination. He’d made enough noise for them to know he was there, but he decided to see what was up before he butted in.

“Just give it a little more time!” Steve yelled, arms crossed tight enough to flush the skin red as he leaned away from Barnes.

“I can’t stand it, Steve,” Barnes said, his voice so much quieter in the large room that used to be a dance floor. “I can’t stand this feeling. I’m useless to you right now. You won’t even let me go for groceries.”

“Someone will recognize you!”

“Your faces are plastered right there next to mine on the news,” Barnes said, staying on mission. He’d been chafing under Steve’s watchful eye, wanting to do more even when he acknowledged he shouldn’t because of any of half a dozen reasons. “I can’t stay here and let you face all the risks. I can’t just keep taking without giving anything back. This isn’t anything I haven’t done before.”

Somehow Steve’s back grew even straighter and Sam swore he felt his own ache in sympathy. This was the argument they’d been having in bits and pieces for the last week, Steve always hushing it when Sam got too close. Barnes remembered some things, but much of who he was pre-Hydra was lost, and Hydra had done their job well training their Winter Soldier. Sometimes Sam felt like he was sitting next to the world’s largest, gothiest Ken doll for all the personality he’d exhibit.

“It was different then-”

“And I’m different now,” Barnes interrupted, two steps took him to touching distance with Steve and in a smooth, apparently practiced motion, sank gently to his knees. “Stevie, is this body mine? Is it worth protecting?”

“Bucky, yes. Of course yes,” Steve broke, his arms falling to his side.

“Then let me,” Bucky said, reaching for Steve’s belt.

Sam backpedaled hard, his face hot as he retreated to the kitchen.

He got a motel room, gave the key to Bucky and met him there an hour later. He wasn’t really sure who’s nonexistent privacy he was trying to protect. Nerves convinced Sam to open the door slowly after he called out. Experience had his body set, ready for nearly anything in a fighting stance. A stance that did nothing to prepare him for the sight of Bucky, naked and face down on the bare sheet. Straight up lust burned its way down his belly, overwhelming the last bits of guilt telling him he was taking advantage.

Bucky _wanted_ this, he reminded himself, locking the door behind him.

“Looking pretty fine there, Barnes,” Sam said as he quickly shed his jacket and hoodie. Bucky was taking full advantage of the working heater, and Sam wanted to bask himself not sweat to death in all his layers. 

“Least I could do since you financed this swanky set up,” Bucky teased, twisting his head on his folded arms to watch Sam approach him. His hips wiggled, rubbing down into the mattress for a moment before lifting and showing off the shadowy pink between his cheeks. “I opened myself up too, so you can just dive right in.”

“Taking all the fun away,” Sam muttered, palming himself briefly through jeans before he hooked his thumbs in the waist band and skinned them off. No fair walking around clothed when everything he wanted was bare before him. 

“What?” Bucky asked, tensing noticeably against how relaxed he’d settled before.

“Nothing,” Sam bit his lip, tapping his fingers against his thigh. “Give me a second okay?”

“Sure, whatever,” Bucky answered and turned his head again, hiding his face behind his hair.

Sam took his bag and shut himself in the dingy bathroom. He washed his face while avoiding the eyes of his reflection, and didn’t bother wondering how he found himself in these situations. 

He knew that Steve didn’t linger over it. Knew because those assholes at Hydra hadn’t been shy about using Bucky publically, and Bucky didn’t see anything wrong with it now that it was just the three of them. Bucky needed the show of trade, his body for their protection, but Steve couldn’t pretend it was anything else. Sam knew what he could and couldn’t do for others, but he also knew what he needed for himself. He didn’t take Bucky for granted, and when Bucky kneeled for him, he couldn’t act like it was a transaction. He’d never been built that way.

The bottle of almond oil in his dopp kit gave him an idea and he took it with him. Bucky had one knee curled up, showing off his glistening hole, but despite the very interested twitch his dick gave, Sam had other plans. He climbed up the foot of the bed, pulling Bucky’s leg straight as he went. Though he couldn’t help his small detour to rub against the crack of Bucky’s ass, he settled easy enough resting his weight on his knees spread on either side of Bucky’s body.

“Let me know if anything hurts in the bad way,” Sam said, opening the bottle cap with a wince inducing _click_ that made Bucky flinch beneath him. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I just want to touch you some, all right?”

Whatever Bucky mumbled back was lost, but he didn’t move so Sam coated his palms and set them down on the small of Bucky’s back. He didn’t really know much about massage, but he remembered what felt good based on getting his own back rubbed. It didn’t take long before Bucky was subtly helping him, arching up and making small noises when Sam found a good spot. 

He was hard through all of it, his dick tapping or rubbing against Bucky’s skin as he bent and twisted to reach everything he could. He’d been careful around the seam connecting metal to flesh, but it didn’t seem fair to ignore it. Bucky had moved his arms out spanning the bed and had let Sam brush his hair away from his face, but kept his eyes clenched shut as he ended up panting for breath. Those eyes flared wide as Sam bent to drop a line of kisses on Bucky’s scar tissue.

“Sam, please,” Bucky squirmed, pressing his hips up until Sam rutted against him. “Am I supposed to be doing something? You said that you’d tell me.”

That conversation had been awful but necessary to lay out the barest guidelines for what they were each prepared to want and tolerate to make this thing work. Bucky seemed surprised when Sam agreed to no mind games, but happy enough to also agree not to push Sam to this point before he was ready. 

“You’re supposed to feel good,” Sam said, biting his lip hard as he struggled back to control. He’d been thinking about this since the first time he’d heard the rhythmic sounds of fucking coming from Steve’s room. It was complicated in his head, but his dick had little problem understanding the benefits of Bucky’s offer.

“I do. Swear, I do,” Bucky’s fingers pulled at the sheet and the muscles on his back flexed as he moved. “I thought you'd do it like Steve. This is- I don’t-”

Sam frowned, sitting up to create a little space between them and scooted down Bucky’s thighs to avoid temptation. “Is it too much?” he asked, hating himself the smallest bit as he prayed Bucky’s answer would be no. “Do you need to stop?”

“I need you to fuck me,” Bucky lifted up on an elbow so he could twist around with a glare. “You can keep on with the other stuff too.”

Chuckling, Sam pushed Bucky down and rubbed his neck in fake apology. “Spread your legs for me,” he said shifting to one knee so he eventually ended up situation between Bucky’s thighs. “Up on your knees now.”

Bucky followed directions immediately, sighing and relaxing even as Sam spread his cheeks and thumbed his wet hole. The urge to push in immediately was there, he knew Bucky expected it, but he toyed with the rim first. He teased with the barest breach of a fingertip and then pulled a little. Sam bent and blew a breath over it, the corner of his mouth tipping up at Bucky’s full body shiver.

“Sam, please, Sammy.”

Bucky had never called him Sammy before, but he found he liked it, just a small thing between the two of them no matter who else Bucky ended up with. He pushed his finger in then, Bucky’s work was mostly intact, stretched and loose, but Sam wanted to make sure, getting up to three fingers before he couldn’t wait anymore and pushed his dick in.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Bucky cursed, immediately still as Sam had thrust all the way in without waiting and pressed himself down along Bucky’s back. 

Sam didn’t have the spare brain cells to curse. Bucky was a tight heat, coiled strength beneath him, and he wanted nothing so much as to let his hips have their way to pull out and immediately ram back in. He wanted to lose himself in the action, not to think about any of the reasons there were here, just enjoy something that felt good.

But it wasn’t just him he had to worry about. 

“You okay?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder blade. His hips flexed the smallest amount dragging against Bucky’s ass and pulling at his hole, but Sam couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, and he sounded surprised but honest. “I’m so okay. Do it.”

With permission, Sam dragged himself away from Bucky’s addicting skin and took two good grips on his slim hips before he pulled out enough to see the beginning flare of the head and he pushed his dick back in. He adjusted his grip and made Bucky do more of the work to hold himself steady so Sam could pull one cheek apart and watch himself disappear into a hole that a moment ago didn’t look near big enough to take him.

“We look so good together,” he said quiet, barely enough breath despite his gasps to get the words out. “You’re so good Bucky. Nothing I ever do will be enough to deserve this. Cause this is a gift, and don’t let anyone tell you different.”

With a broken noise, Bucky shifted to move one arm underneath him, pulling at his dick and stretched his other down to palm his metal hand around Sam’s leg. He’d twisted his head the other way, pressing one cheek hard into the mattress, but he watched Sam as best his could while chewing on both lips until they were bright and bruised.

“You’re gonna tell me when your close,” Sam said between the small grunts he couldn’t help every time he slapped up against Bucky’s backside. He honestly couldn’t tell if he was anywhere near Bucky’s prostate, but it must have felt good so whatever he was doing he was going to keep up. “We gonna do this together.”

“I’m fucking close,” Bucky immediately said, the words barely audible over all the noise they were also making together. His back was a glistening mess of sweat and oil and it was so hot Sam could almost imagine the steam coming up off both of them.

“Then do it.”

Bucky tightened around him and Sam cursed, his balls drawing up tight as he shoved as tight as he could get to Bucky and came. He mouthed over Bucky’s back, too loose to be consider kisses, and mindless as his hips jerked the last of his release free. Groping under Bucky’s belly, Sam spread his fingers through the mess there too, rubbing it in and eventually just grabbing Bucky’s hand to hold until he caught his breath.

“Well, that was different,” Bucky said finally, shifting to stretch out on the bed while Sam rode him down. 

Uncertainty cleared his mind off the afterglow enough for Sam to gently pull out and shift some of his weight to the side, though he didn’t go far. “Different good or different not good?” he asked, telling himself that if this wasn’t what Bucky wanted the deal to be, he would do it differently if there was a next time.

“Good, definitely good,” Bucky said, wrapping a hand over Sam’s stomach. “Though I think it also bought me the front seat next road trip.”

Ignoring the uncomfortable twinge in his stomach, Sam made himself smile and shrug. “Sure thing,” he said, “then I can kick the back of your seat at every red light and see how you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it just fine with all that leg room,” Bucky grinned, demonstrating by stretching his legs and wiggling enough to tangle his legs with Sam’s. “Can we sleep here for a while before we go back to Steve?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, exhausting falling over him like a blanket. “He’s expecting us to bring back donuts in the morning.”

“Cool,” Bucky mumbled, already half asleep.

Tired but awake, Sam kept watch until dawn managed to leak in around the closed curtains.

Steve and Bucky were fighting again. Keeping his head down, Sam flipped through one of his Facebook accounts to see if his sister posted anything . Since he’d taken off to move Bucky from place to place until the Tribunal finished establishing rules Steve thought were fair, she’d started leaving some updates open. Sam chest squeezed a little tighter with every picture. He was missing a lot.

A door slammed and footsteps stomped up the fire escape to the roof. Tonight was supposed to be Steve’s turn with Bucky, but apparently there was trouble in paradise. Steve was his best friend, but Sam wasn’t going to voluntarily poke his issues with a ten foot pole, not when his own issues were so very pokable. He was doing his best, but nobody was paying him a therapy fee. Even if they did, he figured he wasn’t a member of the small percentage of counselors who might be prepared do deal with them.

“Sam, can you go talk him back down?” Steve asked, the held in sigh evident in every word. He hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on or button up his pants, but at this point, Sam had seen worse.

“I can go ask if he wants to talk,” Sam offered, shoving his phone in his pocket as he stood. Usually Steve and Bucky were thick as thieves, teasing Sam and finding those small moments to enjoy together after so long apart. He greatly enjoyed those times more than the flaring blowups that often led to property damage. “That’s the best I can offer.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but ended up nodding. “Let him know he can sleep with me if he wants to, but I’m not changing my mind,” he said glancing up briefly before leaving.

Sam twisted his head, hearing the satisfying crack of his neck and a new looseness in his shoulders. Heading up the fire escape, he wondered what it was this time. Bucky had started really coming back into his own lately. Sam could see a path to honest friendship where, sure they bickered more than before, but they both enjoyed it. Bucky was his own person separate and distinct from Steve, and Sam wanted that person to know that everything Sam did for him, _with_ him was because Sam genuinely liked him.

It might have started because Steve asked, but now it continued for different reasons.

“I’m not going to jump, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Bucky said, drawing his attention to the edge of the roof where Bucky sat on the low safety barricade with his legs dangling over the side.

“Didn’t cross my mind,” Sam said, joining Bucky at a respectful distance, though he sat sideways to keep the majority of his weight balanced to the roof interior. Even if Bucky did jump, they weren’t high enough to do more than break a few bones after everything else he’d been through. “Thought you might want to blow off some steam about whatever you and Steve were disagreeing about.”

Blowing out a breath barely visible in the dropping temperatures, Bucky slouched, allowing his back to bow as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. He’d changed so much in the last weeks, taking care of himself, putting on weight, and learning to smile again. Sam enjoyed sharing in those smiles. When Bucky laid his hand down on the concrete between them with his palm up, Sam didn’t hesitate to offer his hand to hold.

“I asked to try something new and he shut me down,” Bucky said, his voice soft and careful as he stared out at the abbreviated skyline of the small city. “He wouldn’t even consider it.”

“Well, if you’ve forgotten his stubborn streak, then there’s more holes then we thought in your swiss cheese memory,’ Sam said, squeezing Bucky’s hand to share the joke. “Is it something I can help with?”

“I don’t think-” Bucky cut himself off, turning to actually study Sam for a moment. His eyes narrowed and his head cocked, reminding Sam uncomfortably of his Winter Soldier persona. “I want you to hold me down.”

“Bucky-”

“I just want to pretend,” Bucky cut Sam off, pulling their joined hands into his lap and tracing over Sam’s knuckles. “I want to pretend I had a choice and I can still say no, but I don’t want to, really.”

 _Shit_ , Sam thought, _no wonder Steve freaked out_.

“I couldn’t really hold you down, not if you want to struggle,” Sam finally ventured, trying to buy himself time as he mentally bent over backward to jump through flaming hula hoops in order to try to understand what was already a confusing jumble of consent. He was big and he had strength, but he wasn’t a super soldier. The bruises left by the Winter Soldier might have healed, but he remembered them distinctly from every other bruise.

“I know, I think that might make it better,” Bucky said, easily twisting to mimic Sam’s posture though he hooked his dangling leg around Sam’s. “I just want to see what it feels like.”

Sam shook his hand until Bucky let go, but he grabbed Bucky’s wrist before he could draw back. He locked eyes with Bucky, raising his eyebrows as he gently squeezed and pulled. His hand fit comfortably, Bucky’s wrist vulnerable for him, warm and willing. At first, Bucky let his arm be moved, then he frowned and flexed his arm, stopping their momentum.

“Let me,” Sam said, increasing the pressure to move Bucky’s hand another inch closer.

“No, I don’t want to.” 

The words made Sam’s blood freeze, even as the words were more hesitant than anything else that had come out of Bucky’s mouth. Maybe he should have talked about this more before he tried anything, but it was too late for second thoughts. He dropped his other hand to Bucky’s thigh and rubbed his thumb along the inseam of Bucky jeans.

“Let me?” Sam asked, continuing to pull on Bucky’s wrist.

“Yes, of course,” Bucky said and eased his resistance to let Sam move him.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Sam said, surprised by the quick surrender after how much Bucky had shown he wanted to try. He brought Bucky’s clinched fist to his mouth and kissed every knuckle. 

“I guess I don’t want to say no to you,” Bucky said, leaning forward until his nose brushed against Sam’s cheek. He turned his face until he caught Sam’s lips, and twisted his hand again to lace their fingers together.

It was their first kiss.

“It’s not just Steve, y’know,” Barnes said, sliding into the backseat of the car next to Sam while Steve met with Natasha’s contact. “Everything you’ve done, I need to show you I appreciate it. That you’re not wasting your time.”

The windows fogged, and Sam never was quite sure where he lost control of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky wants to show his appreciation to Steve and Sam by giving them his body. Sam in conflicted but goes along with it while worrying about it. One small attempt at role play which is very under negotiated but ends kinda sweet.


End file.
